Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Pinestar welcomes Bluefur to Mothermouth and leads her down into the cave that goes to Moonstone. Bluefur, following the sound of her Clan leader's pawsteps, finds the darkness of the tunnel and the unfamiliar scents of stone and water unnerving. Bluefur loses track of Pinestar and rushes forward in panic, and she ends up running into the reddish-brown tom. He asks her what she was doing, and, embarrassed, the young she-cat admits that she had gotten scared. Pinestar decides to walk beside her until they get into the Moonstone's cavern, where it won't be as dark. :The narrow tunnel opens into a tall, wide cavern which the Moonstone lies at the center of. Bluefur, looking at the sacred stone as it shines brightly with reflected moonlight, feels awed and frightened at the same time. Pinestar announces that he has to share dreams with StarClan now and pads over the Moonstone, touching his nose to it and instantly falling asleep. Bluefur, meanwhile, settles herself on the cold stone ground of the cavern, but exhausted from her journey, she also drifts into sleep. The young warrior dreams that she is caught in a torrent of moving water. She struggles against the current, coughing and gasping for air, but she can't escape from the endless expanse of dark water. :The blue-gray she-cat wakes up terrified and gasping for breath, with Pinestar standing over her. He asks her if she had a nightmare, to which she nods. The reddish-brown tom gently says that fresh air will clear her head, and coaxes her out of the tunnel. The two settle down again at the base of Highstones, where they rest until dawn. Bluefur manages to get to sleep again, although she is still greatly frightened by her dream. The young warrior wonders if it means that Goosefeather's prophecy that she will be destroyed by water is true; she thinks her vision might mean that she is destined to drown. :As the sun begins to rise the next day, the two ThunderClan cats return back to their camp. They skirt around WindClan's territory rather than crossing it as they had the previous day. Bluefur thinks that if she was Clan leader, she wouldn't let herself be bullied by the other Clans. However, then remembers the hostility of Reedfeather's patrol and decides she wouldn't want to face that again after the long journey. Aloud, she asks if WindClan would ever stop hating them. Pinestar sighs, replying that they will forgive them for the attack eventually, but then they'll find a different reason to hate ThunderClan instead. He continues that the four Clans will all be enemies of each other as long as they last, but that he cannot understand why there is such rivalry and hatred when all the cats are driven by the same wants and needs. Bluefur is stunned at her leader's words, and wonders if he really sees Clan life this way. :By the time Pinestar and Bluefur reach camp again, it is already the afternoon. The blue-gray she-cat heads to her nest in the warriors' den to sleep, and notices that someone had added fresh moss and bracken to it. Grateful of this, Bluefur sinks down into her nest and closes her eyes, but at that moment Snowfur rushes into the den and begins to ask her sister a number of questions about what had happened during her trip. The young warrior replies briefly, saying that Pinestar had dreamed, although he had not told her what it was about, and that the Moonstone had been big and shiny. Bluefur also thanks the white she-cat for fixing her nest. Snowfur responds that it had not been her who had done that; it had been Thrushpelt. Bluefur is too tired to respond to this and drifts to sleep, dreaming of rushing black water again. Characters Major *Pinestar }} Minor }} Mentioned *Goosefeather *Reedfeather *Thrushpelt }} Mistakes *Pinestar is mistakenly called tawny. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc